Second Chance
by soulsweeper.ali
Summary: Basic story about a girl meets guy situation. No one's a vampire yet though.


_No one's staring at you. No one's staring at you. Really, truly, no one's staring at you._ I lied feebly to myself. _This was NOT going to work._ I quickly walked past the crowded hallways, avoiding the staring eyes. I was lost. I tried to find the office, but for now, everything was black. Finally, I saw a a double-wide door-way, and above it the words saying ; 'Office & Guidance'. I pushed it open to find a huge line-up. _Great._

Forty minutes of anxious waiting later, I finally found myself, in front of a distressed lady behind a counter.

'Okay, what's wrong?' she asked, clearly fed up of repeating the usual fake kindness.

'Uhm, I need another copy of my schedule.'

'Sure, last name?'

'Edwards.'

She mumbled some other things, and finally, 'Max?'

'Yes.' Why was I getting so impatient? Was it the guy standing beside me, listening to our every word? Or was it just me?

She printed it off, signed it and sent me on my way. I was glad to be out of there for now.

I looked up to the now empty hallways, half pleased and half worried, although I wasn't really sure why. I knew I was going to be late, this thought shouldn't have bothered me. But anyways, I walked toward another hallway leading up the stairs. While I wandered aimlessly, looking for room 210. This was my first class. English. I imagined we'd be learning things like Shakespeare. Nothing new.

'Bonjour!' I jumped slightly at the sound. This was French? Better maybe. I looked around, I knew some people here. Although I wasn't so grateful for that fact. Whispers of my name wandered through the room. I blushed slightly. I walked up to the teacher to show her my schedule. I went straight to my assigned seat, pulling my hair down to form a thick curtain between me and the guy sitting next to me. I was already fifty-five minutes late. This class wasn't going to last too long. So I was happy about that.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone got up as synchronized and left. Room 130. I exhaled sharply and walked down. After five minutes of wandering around, I knew I was lost.

Although, I wasn't late to this class, I was the last one in. I took a seat in the front for some reason, and smiled back at the girl next to me. I knew her from my last school, Sam was her name. We were pretty good friends up until middle school. But we were still pretty good. She was one of those who brought the happiness around with her. Everywhere she went.

The announcements went on, talking about the girls' basketball tryouts this afternoon, and other sport team tryouts. I considered that possibility in the sixth grade, but quickly realized that sports was not one of my best quality. In the seventh grade, I'd also learned that my balance was not an exemplary one. So this concludes that me + sports boom.

Last year I'd actually wanted to be more social, somewhere around here. So I'd decided that I would participate in _something_. Because there was a lot more than sports to this world. Although, my height had looked like a big factor here, I was used to being small.

But the thing was, everyone here was so _big._ The were huge. And the fact that I was highly self-conscious to everything didn't help anything either. Everyone, was tall, tanned, fair skinned, and made-up. The girls wore skimpy shorts and skirts to show of their perfectly smooth legs. And wore tight shirts to strike off their beautiful curves. This seemed very much like a superficial and stereotypical society. I would never fit in anywhere.

I had pale skin, translucent almost, and was never into make-up. My only best quality was probably my hair, but not always. I'd always been one of those people who never liked to attract attention, so I was usually hidden somewhere in the depths of my schools, from time to time. This school wasn't going to be any different. I would probably still be lurking in the shadows somewhere.

The sixth grade was probably also when I'd discovered the great hobby of stalking. I literally adored the thrill of getting caught any moment. Since then, I found that I loved danger. I hated feeling vulnerable, but I probably was. I would never be afraid of trying something risky. And a few months later was when I met my best guy friend, Jack.

He was the total replica of me. We loved the same things through and through, even though he was three years older than me, we were the _best_ of friends. He went to the same school as me, this year. Jack was one of the most trustful people I would have ever known. He was really sweet. I was happy that Jesse had someone like him. I don't think that I would've met anyone better for her than him.

So as far as I knew, I was alone in this school except for Jack, Rose, and Sam. I probably would make some new friends, but I doubted that. Highly.

The class was already in pairs. Everyone was whispering quietly to each other, leaning across from their desks. I turned to Sam, and curiously asked, 'Why is everyone whispering?' She probably hadn't heard me but she smiled and started to talk, but before I could hear her response, someone else was already talking, a bit louder than usual, obviously meant for me to hear.

'Y'know Mike,' I heard a honey-sweet voice from behind Sam say, 'I _can_ whisper but I'd like to _talk_ like a _normal person_,' he finished with a mocking edge in his voice.

Without thinking, I replied hastily 'Oh, _shut up!_' I was pissed. What the hell was this guy thinking? I glanced a look at the teacher who was still busy with his paperwork, un-disrupted. I turn around to look at the guy with an edge in my facial expression.

_Whoa._ I thought. I blinked twice and resumed to glaring him down. I pursed my lips at his...his, expression. He was smirking, while pleased all the same. _Who was he? Who did he _think_ he was? Why do I care?_ I brushed off his mocking remark. He would have to be dealt with. Although he didn't seem all that bad. Perfectly at ease, in any situation. I despised him.

I turned around again, with narrowed eyes, to see the same expression staring back at me with a smile. _Ugh!_ I'd had it with his easy-ness! Why was he so undeniably smug? There was nothing to be so smug about!

I started thinking odd things like that through the minutes passing by. He'd gotten to my head. I could not let him do that. I hated him still.

'Max?' called the teacher. He was taking attendance.

'Yea.' I raised my hand, taking this chance to glance once more at the mysterious boy with the honey-sweet voice, with an calmer expression this time, but changed immediately after I heard him whisper my name with a questioning tone.

'Riley,' called the teacher once again.

'Yeah.' I heard a snap. My head automatically turned around.

_Riley. So this was Riley. Hmm...Riley._

I wondered randomly about other random things for the next hour. I didn't glance at him too much till it was the end of class. Riley...I thought once more.


End file.
